Tiše, jen tiše
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Když si s vámi osud vyhraje. Když milujete toho, koho nesmíte. Když už vám nezbývá nic jiného než mlčet. Upozornění: slash


**Tiše, jen tiše**

„Zdá se, že tohle byl velmi nerozumný tah, Pottere." Lucius Malfoy se mírně ušklíbl a v očích mu nebezpečně zajiskřilo.  
Harry se mu odhodlaně podíval do tváře. „Ještě se uvidí, který z nás se bude smát naposledy."  
„Nedělej si naděje. Malfoyové vždycky vyhrávají," upozornil ho Lucius samolibě.  
Harry pokrčil rameny. „Možná. Uvidíme," přislíbil klidně.  
Natáhl ruku a dámou připravil Lucia o věž.  
„Právě teď se směju já," oznámil pobaveně.  
Lucius zkoumal šachovnici a nespokojeně se zamračil. „Vždyť jsi skoro Malfoy," připomněl, aniž se na něj podíval. V jeho hlase bylo něco… Výtka? Nesouhlas? Výčitka? Neuměl to pojmenovat.  
„Pravda." Harry se pohodlně usadil ve velkém křesle.  
Seděli spolu právě v jednom ze salonků v Malfoy Manor a hráli šachy. Harry tady teď žil. S Malfoyovými pod jednou střechou. Kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, jak je to možné, jak se z největších rivalů stali přátelé, nejspíš by to nedokázal vysvětlit. To nejdůležitější však věděl. Nikdy v životě nebyl tak šťastný, jako když přišel sem.  
Rozvaloval se v křesle a čekal, až Lucius opět pohne některou figurou, a on ho bude moci rozcupovat na kousky. V dobrém, samozřejmě. Byl mu za tolik vděčný.  
Ale Lucius se k ničemu neměl. Namísto šachovnice sledoval jeho. Šedýma očima zlehka klouzal po štíhlé postavě roztažené v měkkém černém křesle, objížděl pohledem kontury dokonalého obličeje, zářící oči, rozcuchané vlasy černé jako noc, jizvu ve tvaru blesku, jemný úsměv mladého muže, který je spokojený se svým životem.  
Pozoroval ho a před očima mu běžely vzpomínky. Dokonale si pamatoval, když ho spatřil poprvé… Přivřel oči.  
Bylo to tenkrát v Krucánkách a kaňourech, Harrymu bylo tehdy pouhých dvanáct let. Byl ještě chlapcem, drobným a až děsivě hubeným, byl nepřítelem jeho syna i pána a on ho ml správně nenávidět. Ale přesto ho na tom chlapci něco uchvacovalo. Jeho síla. Jeho odhodlání. Jeho odvaha… Nemohl se zbavit myšlenek na něj, nemohl ho vypudit ze své hlavy.  
A když se s ním pak setkal na tom hřbitově na konci chlapcova čtvrtého ročníku, byl šokovaný a zmatený. Harry byl větší a bylo vidět, že roste do krásy. A Harry… vzdoroval. Pánovi zla. Ten chlapec se ho nebál, nenechal se pokořit, nenechal se porazit a opět zvítězil. V Luciovi po tom večeru zbyl jen neuvěřitelný chaos a touha poznat toho odvážného chlapce blíž.  
Každé další setkání mu ukazovalo něco více z Harryho Pottera. Jeho oči, které v sobě svářely strašlivé zkušenosti mnohem staršího člověka a téměř dětskou nevinnost. Ochota jít vstříc smrti a obětovat se pro ty, které miluje. Síla bojovat za dobrou věc. Vytrvalost, ohleduplnost, soucit. Naivita. A to všechno skryto ve velice přitažlivém balíčku.  
Luciovi trvalo dlouho, než pochopil, co vlastně cítí. Než pochopil, proč touží být tomu chlapci nablízku a chránit ho před vším špatným, proč ho chce obejmout a zkusit, jestli jsou jeho vlasy tak hebké, jak vypadají, proč si přeje, aby byl mladík šťastný a aby už nikdy neztratil nikoho z těch, které má rád. Proč tak zatraceně moc chtěl být mezi nimi.  
Když konečně pochopil, že to, co k Harrymu, v té době už mladému muži, cítí, není jen chtíč nebo snaha bránit mladšího, ale láska, opravdová, upřímná láska, bylo už příliš pozdě.  
Viděl ten den před sebou, jako by to bylo včera.  
Zamračená obloha. Hustý déšť vytrvale bušící do oken. Dracova sova se vzkazem slibujícím, že syn přivede rodičům představit svého nového přítele.  
Lucius byl připravený na všechno, byl ochotný přijmout pod svoji střechu i mudlu, pokud by si to tak Draco přál. Ale nic, absolutně nic by ho nedokázalo připravit na pohled na Harryho, muže, kterého miloval, po boku Draca. V ten okamžik věděl, že všechny jeho hloupé naděje zmizely v nenávratnu.  
„Luciusi? Jsi v pořádku?"  
Malfoy vzhlédl a setkal se s Harryho starostlivým pohledem. Tlumeně si odkašlal. „Samozřejmě. Trochu jsem se zamyslel. Nás starce čas od času přemůžou vzpomínky…"  
Harry se zasmál.  
Ozvalo se zaťukání a chvíli na to se dveře salonku tiše otevřely. Draco strčil hlavu dovnitř.  
„Dobré ráno, otče," pozdravil Luciuse způsobně, a pak se obrátil k Harrymu. „Harry? Nezapomněl si, co jsi mi slíbil, že ne?" zeptal se škádlivě.  
„Jistěže ne. Omlouvám se, Luciusi, ale slíbil jsem tvému synovi, že se půjdeme podívat k moři. A víš, jak by vyváděl, kdybych ho odmítl…"  
„Harry!" ozvalo se ode dveří dotčeně, ale výtka byla zmírněna následným smíchem.  
„V pořádku," uklidnil Harryho Lucius. „Bavte se."  
Harry mu věnoval úsměv a pak chytil svého přítele za ruku a společně odešli, následováni Luciovým pohledem.  
Na ramena mu dopadly dvě jemné ruce a nad hlavou se mu ozval manželčin sametový hlas. „Jsem ráda, že je vidím šťastné," zamumlala, pohled rovněž upřený na dveře, ve tváři úsměv.  
Lucius na okamžik zavřel oči a sklopil hlavu. Pak se otočil k ní.  
„Zahraješ si se mnou šachy, drahá?"


End file.
